Pequenas Delícias da Vida Conjugal
by danydessinha
Summary: Uma série de Oneshoots no futuro baseado na vida de Finn e Rachel em Nova York e com três filhos. Terceira fic da saga, despois de "Novas Direções" e "Funny Girl" - HISTÓRIA FINCHEL
1. A irmã mais velha

**Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e seguiram as duas outras fics da saga: Novas Direções e Funny Girl! Espero que gostem dessa terceira parte. E em segundo lugar não poderia deixar de agradecer novamente a Hestiaa por me permitir traduzir essa fic, mas acima de tudo por escrever tamanha maravilha: Gracias! Boa leitura a todos.**

* * *

**A irmã mais velha**

Por um tempo tudo é perfeito. Pelo menos para Amy Hudson.

Sim, definitivamente a vida lhe sorri. Tem uma mãe linda e um pai que a satisfaz muito e um par de irmãos que são muito graciosos. Serio, de verdade que eles são divertidos. _Por um tempo._

Ela não se queixa. Não lhe parece justo. Afinal, ela pediu para ter dois irmãos, gêmeos. Ela recorda o dia em que disse para sua mãe que esse era seu desejo. Seguramente que isso teve algo a ver. Se tivesse sabido que as coisas seriam assim, teria preferido ter um só (agora não poderia escolher qual. Quer muito os dois. Que desastre).

Por um tempo Amy tolera. É seu trabalho, não? Ser irmã mais velha, cuidar deles e ajudar a sua mãe e... tudo isso.

Mas então as coisas mudam... _muito._ Mamãe já quase não tem tempo para lhe dar aulas privadas de ballet e canto, porque sempre está cansada pelo trabalho ou os bebês e papai não pode lhe ensinar (ele realmente não sabe dançar). E seus tios estão ocupados com Harry e... tudo está mudando. Ela já não é mais a única. Tem outros. Outros para os quais comprar coisas e para os quais cantar todas as noites antes de dormirem. E Amy se debate entre o amor incondicional que tem por eles e o ciúmes que a consome aos poucos.

- "Hoje tem ballet, pulga?" – lhe pergunta seu pai, enquanto coloca o casaco apressadamente.

- "Amanhã. Hoje é terça." – ela responde, remexendo o cereal que ele preparou.

Finn olha para ela um segundo, como se tateasse o terreno.

- "Te passa algo? Os meninos continuam te incomodando na escola?" – questiona, se sentando ao lado dela e dando um gole em sua taça de café.

- "Não, não me acontece nada." – ela responde, mecanicamente. "Esses meninos não sabem valorizar meu talento. Algum dia darão conta de quão mesquinhos são." – agrega, terminando seu café da manhã.

Finn sorri. É ao típico sorriso que seu pai tem em seu rosto quando ela diz esse tipo de coisa. Aparentemente, lhe recorda muito a mamãe (algo que deixa Amy muito contente, porque sua mãe é a pessoa mais incrível do mundo).

Finn pega o pincel verde e marca outro dia no quadro que tem na cozinha. Amy já nem sequer olha esse quadro. Seus pais tem uma aposta ali: cada um marca uma data em que acham que os bebês diriam sua primeira palavra e brigam por isso todo o tempo (Ok, não brigam... discutem. O que for).

- "Bom. Vá se despedir da mamãe, para irmos." – ordena seu pai.

Amy obedece, ficando de pé com destreza e subindo as escadas até o quarto de seus pais. Quando abre a porta, a ira a consome: sua mãe está recostada na cama, lendo algo em seu computador, enquanto seus irmãos dormem ao lado dela. Ela também quer estar ali. Ela quer tirar o horrível uniforme da escola e ficar na cama com a mamãe o dia todo, comendo biscoitos e falando de... de _coisas._

- "Já vai carinho?" – pergunta sua mãe com um sussurro, estendendo os braços para que ela se aproximasse.

- "Sim, vim me despedir." – ela responde, se sentando na beirada da cama.

Rachel a rodeia com seus braços, beijando a testa e ela se aperta um pouco a sua mãe, respirando seu doce perfume, cedendo diante suas carícias.

- "Está bem?" – pergunta, quando ela demora um pouco a se soltar. Amy só assente com a cabeça. "Nos vemos mais tarde então. Te amo!" – diz, dando um beijo sonoro na bochecha.

Amy beija cada um de seus irmãos na testa e se retira do quarto, tentando que seu coração não se rompesse em mil pedaços.

- "No sábado podemos fazer um piquenique no parque, o que acha?" – lhe propõe seu pai, enquanto ambos sobem na caminhonete.

Amy balança os ombros, sem fazer muita ilusão. Fica em silencio o resto do caminho até a escola, mesmo que ele cantarolasse um par de suas músicas preferidas, convidando ela a se unir.

- "Pulga?" – chama ela, antes de que ela possa descer do carro. Amy se vira em seu assento para olha-lo e seu pai segura ma de suas mãos. "Sei que ultimamente as coisas estão mudando e quero que saiba que... mamãe e eu estamos muito orgulhosos de você. Está se comportando tão bem e ajuda ela tanto com os bebês... sério, Amy, realmente nos faz sentir orgulhosos." – diz para ela, arrumando a jaqueta do uniforme dela.

Amy tenta não chorar. Engole saliva para liberar um nó que se forma em sua garganta e só assente, dando um beijo na bochecha de seu pai antes de descer do carro.

Pensa que as vezes deve se conformar com esse tipo de coisa.

-oo-

- "O que faz?" – pergunta sua mãe mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, enquanto ela brinca com a casa de bonecas que o avô Burt e a avó Carole lhe deram.

- "Nada." – responde.

- "Vamos então." – Rachel lhe diz, estendendo uma mão.

Amy franze a testa.

- "Aonde?" – questiona segurando a mão dela.

- "Oh, já verá."

-oo-

- "Quer me contar o que te acontece?" – questiona Rachel, olhando para ela por sobre o menu do pequeno café que estavam sentadas.

Amy suspira.

- "Por que todo mundo acha que me acontece algo?" – ela responde, cruzando os braços e olhando pela janela o parque que se encontrava em frente.

Sua mãe coloca o menu novamente sobre a mesa e segura uma das mãos dela. São suaves e sempre cheiram a coco e Amy adora. Lhe encanta quando lhe arrumam o cabelo ou lhe acaricia a bochecha ou... ou simplesmente seguram as suas mãos. As vezes Amy custa a recordar como era sua vida antes de que Rachel se convertesse em sua mãe.

Ainda agora, quando não passam tanto tempo juntas como a menina gostaria, Amy se pergunta como seria se tirasse sua mãe novamente. Não é que pense muito nisso. É muito triste.

Sua mãe fica em silencio, esperando outra resposta e Amy não olha nos olhos dela. Não pode. Se olhar para ela vai dizer a verdade, vai confessar que acorda algumas manhãs sonhando que os bebês já não estão e que ela volta a ser a rainha da casa. Se sente tão envergonhada de si mesma que é como se as doces mãos de sua mãe estivessem queimando as dela, então ela se solta dissimuladamente e coloca as próprias mãos no colo.

- "Olha Amy..." – continua Rachel, suspirando e a menina rompe o coração quando vê a expressão triste nos olhos de sua mãe. "Papai e eu sabemos que está crescendo e que... que as coisas estão mudando, sobretudo com a chegada dos bebês e meu novo trabalho. Mas deve saber que... tanto para ele como para mim não tem nada mais importante no mundo do que vocês. Você é nossa filha e sempre será. Sempre. Mesmo se tiver... dois, três ou cem irmãos. Está bem?" – finaliza, enquanto o garçom traz as duas taças de chocolate quente e os biscoitos que pediram.

Amy contem as lágrimas, tomando um gole do chocolate para tirar o nó da garganta. Como sua mãe faz para saber, sempre, exatamente o que acontece com ela?

- "Posso ir com você ao teatro essa noite?" – pergunta.

Rachel sorri.

- "Claro que sim, carinho." – responde, mais animada, segurando a mão dela.

Amy finge um sorriso, só porque sua mãe merece.

-oo-

Não deveria estar escutando, mas não pode evitar. Sobretudo quando escuta seu nome.

- "Não me disse nada. Nem uma palavra." – sussurra sua mãe, com um tom triste.

- "Acha que os meninos estão incomodando ela de novo?" – responde seu pai, no mesmo tom.

- "Não, não acho que seja isso. Ela teria me dito."

- "E talvez... talvez tenha algum menino...?"

- "Não... não, disso também conversamos."

- "Talvez só devemos esperar um pouco mais." – ele propõe e sua mãe suspira.

- "Sim. Não gosto de ver ela assim, Finn."

- "Eu sei carinho, eu tão pouco gosto, mas... devemos respeitar o espaço dela."

- "Tem razão." – concede.

As vezes, Amy se pergunta o que fez para merecer os pais que tem.

-oo-

- "Não vai dizer nada para mim também sobre o que te acontece?" – questiona o tio Kurt, uma semana mais tarde, enquanto ambos arrumam a decoração para a festa de Natal do dia seguinte, com a ajuda de Harry (ok, Harry não ajuda muito, mas... está ali).

Geralmente eles voltam para Lima para essa época do ano, mas Rachel e Kurt devem estar no teatro e Finn e Blaine tem um jogo, então os avós virão visitá-los e terão um par de festas ali em sua casa.

Amy está muito entusiasmada: passarão juntos as noites de Hannukah e Natal e quando os avós vem tem mais gente na casa e saem para se divertir sempre. Talvez possa convencer o avô Burt de montar um boneco de neve ou algo assim.

Sim, Amy realmente não quer falar com o tio Kurt justamente agora que está começando a se animar um pouco mais. Porém ele não parece opinar o mesmo.

- "Sério Amy... seus pais estão preocupados. Talvez se falar com eles..."

- "Não posso falar disso com eles..." – ela diz, negando com a cabeça, enquanto coloca purpurina nas pequenas estrelas que ambos cortaram.

Não quer falar, mas não pode evitar. É quase como se... se já não pudesse conter as palavras. Se alegra que isso aconteça com o tio Kurt, já que não teria sido conveniente que acontecesse com sua mãe ou seu pai.

Suspira antes de continuar e seu tio deixa o que está fazendo para prestar atenção nela.

- "Se envergonhariam de mim. Não posso."

- "Carinho, acredite em mim. Nada do que você fizer fará com que seus pais deixem de te amar."

- "Eu sei, mas... não posso dizer para eles. Eu... estou com ciúmes, tio. Não posso tolerar." – Kurt solta uma gargalhada e Amy acha que talvez foi muito dramática (de todas formas ela não acha muita graça).

- "Eu sinto muito Amy, mas é que... isso é o mais natural do mundo!"

- "Mas não gosto de me sentir assim! Eu amo meus irmãos, amo muito. Mas as vezes..."

- "As vezes quer que levem eles para longe." – ele finaliza, se recompondo e dando uma olhada cúmplice para Amy.

Amy concorda e pouco a pouco esse peso que sentia em seu peito por um tempo vai se aliviando. O tio Kurt olha para ela com determinação por um segundo antes de falar.

- "Quer que eu te conte algo que não contei nunca para ninguém?" – murmura, se aproximando mais. Amy assente. "Eu acostumava a ter muitos ciúmes do seu pai. Muitíssimos." – confessa e a menina abre os olhos em sinal de surpresa.

- "Mas... por que? Papai e você são melhores amigos!"

- "Somos agora, mas não fomos sempre. Veja... quando o avô Burt e a avó Carole se conheceram eu fiquei muito feliz. Tínhamos uma família. Ela era muito doce comigo, como a mãe que eu havia perdido e passávamos muito tempo juntos. Começamos a ir as compras e ao cinema, ou sentávamos para tomar chá e conversar... e eu adorava. E então... Finn começou a passar tempo com o avô Burt. A fazer coisas com ele que eu não fazia com meu pai. E isso Amy, isso me incomodava. Era como se queimassem minhas entranhas cada vez que via eles assistindo uma partida de basquete na televisão ou conversando sobre as corridas de automóveis. Morria de ciúmes."

- "E como... como superou?"

- "Entendendo que nas famílias deve compartilhar tudo. O espaço, os brinquedos, o tempo... e as vezes o carinho de nossos pais. Eu sofri muito, não vou mentir, mas então me dei conta de que esse era o preço que devia pagar para ter uma mãe tão incrível como a Carole e um irmão como Finn, que se preocupava por mim, que me defendia e que estava sempre comigo. Tem um irmão Amy... é uma das melhores coisas que pode acontecer. Te dá a certeza de que nunca estará só. E você tem a sorte de ter dois. E sim, as vezes é difícil de ter a ideia de que não está mais sozinha. Mas... por acaso isso não é mais positivo do que negativo?" – finaliza, voltando a tarefa de colar as estrelas no teto.

Amy sabe que o tio Kurt não espera que ela responde essa pergunta, mas que pretende que ela reflita sobre isso. Então ela também volta a suas tarefas, sem abrir a boca e passa o resto da tarde pensando nas palavras dele.

-oo-

Amy acorda na manhã de Natal se sentindo como não se sentia a muito tempo. A casa cheira a biscoitos e a chocolate quente. Ela calça suas pantufas ara descer para a cozinha, pulando os degraus de dois em dois.

- "Tranquila pulga! Ninguém vai roubar seus biscoitos." – diz seu pai, bagunçando o cabelo dela um pouco quando ela entra na sala, onde todos estão esperando de pijamas para começar a troca de presentes.

Se sentam nos sofás para comer biscoitos e conversar, enquanto o tio Kurt e a mamãe repartem os presentes para poderem começar a abrir.

- "CHRIS! Para de morder esse pacote, esse é da Amy!" – o repreende sua mãe, já que seu irmão está comendo o brilhante embrulho rosa de uma pequena caixa.

Chris olha para ela por um momento, como se estivesse a chorar e Amy tem que conter uma bufada (sério, nem sequer pode ter uma manhã de Natal tranquila, sem que seus irmãos arruínem?).

Porém Chris não chora, mas faz algo muito estranho: fica de pé, tropeçando um pouco e dá um par de passos até onde ela está sentada na almofada. Quando chega ao lado dela cai, entregando a pequena caixa para sua irmã. Amy abre os olhos e toda a sala fica em silencio. Chris olha para ela por um segundo e Amy acha que está pedindo perdão.

- "Amy." – diz Chris, forte e claro, estendendo sua mão para tocar uma das dela.

- "Amy." – repete Funny no mesmo tom, também caminhando aos tropeços até ela e se sentando ao lado.

- "O que disseram?" – ela pergunta para eles, sem entender.

- "Amy." – repetem os dois.

Amy olha para sua mãe, que tem ambas mãos na boca e os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- "É... é a primeira vez que falam." – murmura seu pai, olhando para seus filhos com a mesma expressão de ternura que sua esposa tem nos olhos.

- "Nem 'papai' e nem 'mamae'. 'Amy'." – diz o tio Kurt para ela, a olhando fixamente para e ela sabe a que se refere.

Amy acaricia o liso cabelo de Chris e dá um beijo na bochecha de Funny.

- "Obrigada." – diz para eles e o resto dos mais velhos solta uma gargalhada.

- "Amy!" – repete Funny, mostrando o elefante de pelúcia que acabam de lhe dar.

- "É muito lindo, Fan. É muito lindo." – ela murmura, tentando não chorar.

Seu pai busca a câmera de vídeo e sua mãe abraça e beija eles um milhão de vezes (Amy não se queixa nem um pouco). A avó Carole dana a chorar e Harry começa a gritar 'Amy, Amy, Amy' porque acha que é algum tipo de jogo ou algo assim.

Amy nem sequer pensa em seus presentes ou nos biscoitos ou no boneco de neve. Nunca havia se sentido tão estúpida como agora, quando se dá conta de que, realmente, ter dois irmãos é a melhor coisa do universo. Nunca se sentiu tão estúpida e ao mesmo tempo nunca se sentiu tão feliz.

-oo-

- "Mamãe?" – diz mais tarde, enquanto ambas se sentam com seu pai no grande sofá da sala.

- "Sim?" – ela pergunta, a abraçando com mais força.

- "Se... se quiserem ter mais filhos... por mim está bem. Eu posso manejar." – responde, olhando para o pequeno cercado em que seus irmãos dormiam.

Seus pais se olham por um momento e Amy adora isso. A forma em que seus pais se olham. São como esses... esses casais de filmes.

- "Obrigada." – murmura seu pai, abraçando as duas e beijando ela na bochecha.

Ela adormece essa noite com a impressão de que lhe custará muito superar esse Natal.

Pelo menos para ela.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic PEQUEÑAS DELICIAS DE LA VIDA CONYUGAL ( s/7403289/1/Pequenas-Delicias-de-la-Vida-Conyugal)


	2. A terceira vez é o charme

**Ai gente... Esse cap é meio triste, mas pelo menos nessa fic Finchel NUNCA termina e nem dá um tempo. Aqui tudo é maravilha, então aproveitem!****  
**

* * *

**A terceira vez é o charme**

Finn estava convencido de que aquele dia devia estar endemoniado ou algo assim. É sério, era impossível que tudo sempre saísse errado.

Acordou naquela manhã de seu terceiro aniversário de casamento em uma cama alheia, a quilômetros de distancia de sua esposa e se sentindo mais sozinho do que nunca. Mas deveria ser assim, pensou. Talvez era o certo, afinal de contas.

Sim... o universo arruinava seu aniversário ano após ano, mas o resto dos 364 dias do ano deixava ele viver em paz. Em outro dia talvez Finn teria comprado essa desculpa esfarrapada, mas não hoje.

Hoje se sentia verdadeiramente mal. Seus aniversário anteriores haviam sido um fiasco, mas pelo menos havia estado com ela.

Quando cumpriram seu primeiro aniversário, Finn levou ela para jantar naquele restaurante que Rachel ama, um que serve pouca comida e tem as luzes baixas. Haviam trocado um par de presentes incríveis e até esse momento, tudo tinha ido bem. Mas então, havia ocorrido a Rachel que talvez estivesse grávida e ambos se entusiasmaram tanto que, quando a prova deu negativa, os dois foram dormir sem sequer se olharem. Sim, pensa Finn agora, esse aniversário havia sido patético.

O segundo, porém, havia sido pior. Rachel estava na metade de sua gravidez dos gêmeos e Finn havia planejado uma viagem de fim de semana em uma pousada a um par de horas de viagem. As coisas teriam saído bem a não ser porque Amy contraiu varicela dois dias antes deles irem, obrigando eles a ficar em casa cuidando dela (de fato, Finn cuidou dela todo o fim de semana enquanto Rachel se mantinha a um raio de cinco metros de distancia de sua filha, já que ela nunca teve varicela e isso podia afetar a gravidez).

Durante um tempo Finn tinha achado que esse ano romperia o tabu, mas então os Jets se viram obrigados a viajar para West Virginia para jogarem contra a equipe de lá e os voos atrasaram por uma forte tormenta. E é assim que se encontra agora, no dia do seu terceiro aniversário, na incomoda cama do hotel olhando a chuva golpear contra a janela e sem temor de se equivocar, pode assegurar de que nunca se sentiu tão deprimido em toda sua vida.

Se vira na cama para buscar seu celular e se alegra consideravelmente ao ver que já pode ligar para Rachel sem perturbá-la.

- "Oi carinho." – ela disse, quase que no mesmo instante e ele sorri: ao parecer ela estava esperando sua ligação com a mesma ânsia que ele esperava para ligar.

- "Oi. Feliz Aniversário!" – responde ele, voltando a se virar na cama para olhar para o teto.

- "Feliz Aniversário! Aonde você está?" – questiona Rachel e Finn acha que se fechar os olhos com força e se concentrar no som da voz dela, talvez sentisse ela ao seu lado.

- "Ainda no aeroporto, no hotel para ser mais preciso. Parece que não poderemos viajar até amanhã." – ele responde.

Rachel suspira.

- "Está bem, afinal... pelo menos vocês ganharam a partida, não?" – murmura ela.

Não há ressentimento em sua voz e por um segundo Finn acha que isso é ainda pior. Sim, as vezes desejava que Rachel ficasse brava com ele por esse tipo de coisas, que ela não fosse tão perfeita.

- "Como estão os meninos?" – ele pergunta, desviando o assunto.

- "Bem, muito bem. Amy veio comigo para o teatro de noite e Mercedes colocou um vestido nela e fez ela sair em uma cena. Falará disso por duas semanas, mais ou menos." – ela comenta e ele ri. Rachel também ri com ele e Finn quer chorar. Sente muita falta dela que chega a doer. Dói em cada célula de seu corpo. Talvez Rachel esteja pensando no mesmo, porque fica em silencio por um segundo antes de voltar a falar. "Chris já come com sua pequena colher, filmei ele ontem. Daqui a pouco te mando o vídeo. E Funny... danou a chorar ontem a noite quando te vimos na televisão." – finaliza e Finn sente um nó na garganta.

Sério, parece que comeu um pedaço de carne de uma vez.

- "Rach... sinto muito." – murmura com a voz entrecortada pela amargura.

- "Ei... a temporada está acabando. E amanhã estará em casa. Está tudo bem, carinho." – ela murmura, com muito mais doçura na voz.

Isso serve um pouco para ele, mas não é o mesmo que se estivessem juntos. Seguramente ela estaria lhe acariciando uma bochecha ou o cabelo, ou cantando algo ao ouvido.

- "Sinto saudades. Muitas." – ele diz e ela solta um risinho.

- "Eu também sinto saudades sua, Finn..."

- "Sim?"

- "Claro que sim. Sinto falta até da sua desorganização."

- "Não acredito, Rach. Não exagere."

- "É sério! Ontem de manhã fiquei muito aborrecida. Não tinha nada para fazer. Não havia... papeis para arrumar ou sapatos para juntar. Você... enche minha vida mesmo com essas simplicidades." – ela responde.

- "Está me matando. Sério." – ele disse, quase se queixando e se vira novamente na cama para escapar da luz do sol.

- "E nem sequer te disse que estou com minha calça de yoga."

- "A branca solta ou a pequena calça preta?"

- "A preta."

- "Você realmente quer me dar um infarto. Quer me ver morrer aqui, sozinho, no malcheiroso quarto de hotel?"

- "Não brinque com essas coisas, Finn. É horrível."

- "É horrível que você me diga que está com sua calça de yoga quando eu estou a quilômetros de distancia."

- "Quão... quão _emocionado _você está?"

- "O suficientemente emocionada para ter que tomar um banho frio para me acalmar."

- "Oh. Está sozinho?"

- "Sim."

- "Quer que tentemos...? Você sabe."

- "Não, não sei."

- "Finn! Não brinque de se fazer de desentendido."

- "Não sei... você está sozinha?"

- "Não, Finn, estou tentando ter sexo telefônico com você na presença de nossos filhos."

- "Ok, OK, já entendi. Aonde você está?" – ele questiona, abaixando o tom de voz e se metendo embaixo da coberta.

- "Em nosso quarto." – ela responde, também abaixando a voz.

- "Em nossa cama?"

- "Exatamente." – ela murmura e Finn quase pode sentir ela sorrindo dessa forma sexy que ela sorri.

- "E o que está vestindo ale da calça de yoga?"

- "Um pequeno top... e você?"

- "Minha cueca cinza. Nada mais."

- "Realmente está com isso ou me diz para... me enlouquecer mais?"

- "Tem alguma diferença se não estiver vestido?"

- "Não..."

- "Foi isso que pensei."

- "Finn?"

- "Hummm?"

- "Se toque..." – sussurra, quase com sarcasmo, zombando dele.

- "Só se você fizer..."

- "Oh carinho... estou fazendo isso." – ela responde, com o mesmo risinho e ele sabe que não está mentindo.

É como se... como se pudesse sentir em sua própria pele. Finn não pode suportar. Desliza uma de suas mãos por debaixo da coberta até a beirada de sua cueca e pega seu membro com a palma da mão.

- "Fale para mim." – ele ordena e isso parece sair muito mais brusco do que pensado, mas Rachel parece agradar, porque suspira.

- "Finn..."

- "Mamãe?" – disse uma terceira voz e Finn congela e abre os olhos, como se sua filha tivesse aparecido ao seu lado e não a quilômetros de distancia em seu quarto.

- "Amy! Você acordou... acordou cedo!" – disse Rachel, com a voz entrecortada e abafada (possivelmente ela escondeu o telefone debaixo do travesseiro) e Finn pode sentir a vergonha em seu tom de voz.

- "Sim. Funny e eu temos fome."

- "Fome." – disse uma segunda vozinha, muito mais doce.

Finn recorda então o quanto sente saudades de suas filhas, das pequenas mãozinhas delas e seus lisos cabelos e seus olhos marrons encantadoramente parecidos aos da mãe delas.

- "Bom, então desçam para a cozinha e eu já vou preparar o café da manhã. Ajude a Funny a descer a escada, Amy." – Rachel disse e Finn escuta o som das mãos de sua esposa buscando o telefone novamente. "Finn? Continua aí?" – questiona em um sussurro.

- "Isso esteve perto. Acha que te viram?" – ele pergunta preocupado.

- "Não, fique tranquilo. Estava embaixo da coberta." – ela responde e ele suspira.

- "Suponho que abandonaremos isso então."

- "Sim... sinto muito."

- "Não, não importa."

- "Falaremos mais tarde?"

- "Claro, seguramente. Eu te amor, Rach!"

- "Eu também te amo, carinho. Feliz aniversário!"

- "Feliz aniversário." – ele responde antes de desligar o telefone.

Bom, isso é meramente uma formalidade porque, definitivamente, esse aniversário não tem nada de feliz.

- "Por que a cara brava?" – questiona Blaine meia hora depois, entrando no quarto com um par de sacolas de presente.

Finn solta um suspiro.

- "É que... Rachel e eu cumprimos três anos de casados hoje e odeio estar longe dela em um dia como esse." – ele explica, enquanto passa os canais da televisão sem prestar atenção.

Blaine sorri de forma cúmplice.

- "Por que não faz algo heroico e romântico e... sai a cavalo até Nova York?" – propõe, tirando a jaqueta e os sapatos.

Finn medita por um segundo. Realmente quer chorar. Não se sentiu tão mal em anos, talvez. E se sente mal porque está longe dela. Se sente vazio, miserável... quase como se estivesse a ponto de ficar doente, de contrair um resfriado. Como se só os braços de sua esposa e os pegajosos beijos de seus filhos pudessem tirar ele desse estado.

Ele então se levanta, quase de um pulo, dizendo que eles _valem a pena_, que viajará nesse mesmo instante para Nova York, mesmo que tenha que ir a pé.

- "Busque o número da companhia de ônibus enquanto eu tomo um banho, tudo bem?" – ordena, pegando uma nova muda de roupa e começando a fazer uma lista mental das coisas que deve comprar no caminho.

- "Está louco. Um louco romântico e terno, mas mesmo assim louco." – murmura Blaine, ligando o computador e buscando o numero.

-oo-

Leva quase doze horas para chegar no seu lar. Em seu quente, lindo e familiar lar.

Finn se sente sujo, como se toda a terra dos quatro ônibus que pegou tivesse grudado no seu corpo, mas realmente não lhe importa muito. Busca um par de coisas na cozinha e sobe de dois em dois os degraus, jogando sua jaqueta, seus sapatos, sua bolsa e sua camisa no caminho, deixando para Rachel algo com que se entreter na manhã seguinte.

A angústia que sentiu em seu peito se derrete quando entra em seu quarto e encontra sua esposa (vestida com sua velha camisa com o símbolo da Universidade) dormindo no lado dela da cama e abraçando seu travesseiro da mesma forma que costuma abraçar ele. Ela está tão pacífica, tão terna que se Finn não tivesse sentido tantas saudades não se atreveria a acordá-la.

- "Rach?" – murmura, beijando a bochecha e descendo lentamente para seu pescoço.

- "Hum?" – ela diz, em sonhos, se movendo um pouco.

- "Rach...acorde carinho." – ele repete, acariciando as suaves e nuas pernas dela.

- "Finn... o que...?" – ela não consegue terminar, já que quando abre os olhos Finn a beija diretamente nos lábios, saboreando cada milímetro deles, se perdendo na doçura de sua esposa.

Se separam por um segundo e ela solta um som entre risinho e suspiro de alívio que Finn acha adorável.

- "Não posso acreditar que está aqui!" – ela diz, enchendo o rosto dele com beijos.

Finn segura ela pelas bochechas e a beija outra vez, sorrindo contra seus lábios, atraindo ela mais para ele e se recostando na cama.

- "Como conseguiu chegar? Que horas são?" – ela questiona, ainda surpreendida.

- "É uma longa história. E são... 22:47, por isso tecnicamente ainda é nosso aniversário. Então... Feliz aniversário!" – ele murmura, beijando a bochecha dela, a testa, a ponta do nariz enquanto ela se aperta contra seu corpo, o abraçando e contendo uma gargalhada.

- "Feliz Aniversário!" – ela responde, em uma voz baixa e sexy, começando a tirar a camisa que ele vestia e abrindo suas pernas para que ele pudesse se acomodar mais.

Porém Finn não entende o movimento e se move para o outro lado, fazendo com que o joelho de Rachel batesse diretamente em... suas partes mais sensíveis. Finn pula de dor, caindo da cama, diretamente sobre o ramo de flores e a garrafa de champagne que ele deixou em um canto no chão.

- "Finn! Você está bem?" – pergunta Rachel, se levantando.

- "Não..." – é tudo o que ele pode dizer.

Não pode se mover. Não sabe dizer o que é que dói mais, se o meio das pernas, as costas ou seu orgulho.

- "Vem... pega meu braço... te ajudarei a subir na cama." – ordena Rachel e ele obedece com certa dificuldade.

Ela corre até o banheiro para buscar algo e volta com uma pequena toalha em que envolve o gelo do champagne.

- "Isso é um desastre." – ele murmura, quase contendo as lágrimas.

- "Te dói muito?"

- "Não, não é isso. É só que... não sei, tudo o que queria era te dar um aniversário normal. Isso é pedir demais?" – ele diz, colocando sua cabeça no colo de sua esposa e segurando o gelo no meio das pernas.

Rachel sorri e lhe acaricia as bochechas.

- "Não parou para pensar que talvez... não somos esse tipo de casal?" – pergunta com a voz doce que ele tanto ama (por acaso tem algo dela que ele não ama, afinal?).

- "A que se refere com que não somos 'esse tipo de casal'?" – ele responde, olhando nos olhos dela na quase escuridão do quarto.

- "Bom... eu sempre achei que os aniversário era algo bobo. Não sei... sinto que é para as pessoas que não costumam se amar muito, sabe? Esses casais que só se amam em seu aniversário ou no dia dos Namorados... isso me parece triste. Nós, Finn, nos amamos todos os dias. Nos celebramos todos os dias. Com você... sempre é motivo para celebrar. Todos os dias são nosso aniversário." – ela finaliza com um riso, se recostando um pouco mais na cama, até que ambos estivessem quase na mesma altura.

- "Acho que me casei com a mulher mais inteligente do mundo." – ele responde, se esticando um pouco para beijá-la.

Os olhos dela brilham tal como brilham a cada vez que ele faz um elogio.

- "Realmente não faz a barba quando está fora de casa?"

- "Para que vou fazer se você não está ali para brigar comigo?"

- "Oh, não sei... para se manter limpo e arrumado, talvez?"

- "Sério? Achei que preferia que eu me mantivesse assim. A barba afugenta as mulheres, Rach."

- "Pode ser que tenha razão." – ela concede, se recostando em seu peito.

Não podem fazer muito essa noite, não o que Finn tinha planejado. Não tem jantar romântico, nem concertos e (por desgraça) a lesão no meio da perna de Finn não deixou nem sequer eles terem sexo.

Mas falaram durante horas, murmurando um para o outro, pensando no passado, no presente e no futuro, bebendo o champagne e comendo os chocolates que ele trouxe de presente.

Ela canta um pouco e ele canta um pouco e adormecem, como todas as noites, um nos braços do outro.

Esse é um dia único e é um dia como qualquer outro ao mesmo tempo. Rachel Berry é especial e estar casado com ela é algo especial. E ser parte de algo especial, cedo ou tarde, te converte também em especial. Finn aprendeu isso há mais de quinze anos, mas as vezes costuma se esquecer. Por sorte Rachel o recorda a cada vez que isso acontece.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic PEQUEÑAS DELICIAS DE LA VIDA CONYUGAL ( s/7403289/1/Pequenas-Delicias-de-la-Vida-Conyugal)


	3. O melhor da minha vida é você

**Pra mim esse é O MELHOR CAPÍTULO DE TODOS! Sério, dá vontade de amar essa família esternamente depois de ler ele. Espero que vocês também se apaixonem pelo capítulo assim como eu.****  
**

* * *

**O melhor da minha vida é você**

- "As vezes sinto falta da vida de solteira, sabem?" – disse Mercedes, antes de dar um gole no chá que estão compartilhando.

Tina assente, concordando com ela.

- "Já nem recordo como era isso, para dizer a verdade." – confessa, quase com tristeza na voz e Kurt solta uma gargalhada.

- "Eu tão pouco recordo! Mas... meu tempo de 'solteiro' não durou muito, né? Blaine e eu estamos juntos há... quatorze anos."

- "Não me refiro a essa solteirice, me refiro a não... a não tem preocupações. A não ser uma dona de casa que corre para todos os lados e lava a roupa suja ou prepara o jantar." – se explica Mercedes.

- "Carinho, você não sabe do que fala! Lembra que eu tive que passar meus anos universitário trancado em um apartamento com Finn e Blaine. Se tivesse sido por eles, teríamos convivido com uma manada de ratos. Prefiro mudar quinhentas fraldas a ter que voltar a viver nesse lugar." – brinca Kurt, conseguindo com que suas amigas estourassem em risos.

Rachel, porém, não concorda ao todo com eles.

- "A vida de 'solteira' está altamente subestimada." – disse, também tomando seu chá e acompanhando com um pedaço de bolo.

- "Nos explique mais sobre essa vida que você teve a sorte de viver e nós não, por favor." – roga Tina, roubando um pedaço do bolo de Rachel.

Ela suspira.

- "Sério, não é nada no outro mundo. Você sabe, Mercedes. É uma vida... muito solitária. Muito vazia. Pelo menos para mim... não foi fácil estar sozinha por tanto tempo." – explica, recordando por um momento as incontáveis noites que ia dormir se perguntando como se sentiria ter uma família (ou ter Finn ao seu lado).

- "Fale por você, carinho. Eu adorava!" – ela responde, fazendo um gesto com a mão e fazendo todos rirem. "falando sério, não vai me dizer que não tem dias que não desejaria... correr para longe. Ou um pouco de silencio." – diz para Rachel e ela medita por um segundo.

- "Bom... devo reconhecer que as vezes gostaria de ter um pouco mais de silencio." – ela concede, não totalmente convencida, mas tentando ser complacente com Mercedes. "mas amo meus filhos, de verdade os amo! São o melhor que me aconteceu na vida."

- "E ninguém disse que não ama eles, carinho. Não falamos de trocá-los ou... jogá-los no lixo. Só de abaixar o volume." – disse Tina e a mesa volta a soltar uma gargalhada.

Sempre riem muito, pensa Rachel. Talvez é porque se conhecem há muito tempo. Ou talvez continuam sendo amigos todo esse tempo porque tem sentido de humor e fazem rir uns aos outros.

-oo-

Rachel não volta a pensar nesse chá até um par de dias depois quando se senta, depois do almoço familiar de um domingo, em seu cômodo sofá de suas partes e pega uma caneta e a palavra cruzada do jornal para relaxar um pouco.

- "Te incomoda se eu ver um jogo?" – questiona Finn, deixando um prato de biscoitos e um par de copos de suco na pequena mesinha de centro.

Rachel nega com a cabeça e ele sorri, ligando a grande televisão.

- "Abaixe o volume." – ela murmura e Finn obedece, se sentando ao lado dela. Rachel apoia suas pernas no colo de seu esposo e ele massageia os pés dela. "Que silencio." – diz, surpreendida pela calma que parece imperar no lar dos Hudson-Berry.

Finn sorri, quase com orgulho.

- "Eu sei, coloquei os meninos para dormirem um pouco." – disse e seu peito se infla um pouco, como se realmente estivesse satisfeito de si mesmo.

Rachel acha tão terno que não pode evitar se aproximar dele e dar um beijo na bochecha.

Ficam desfrutando o silencio por um bom tempo e quando ela se cansa da palavra cruzada (e resolve terminá-lo mais tarde), a partida chega ao fim e ambos decidem ver um filme (Quando foi a última vez que puderam fazer algo assim?).

- "O que é isso?"

- "Vanila Sky, com Tom Cruise, Penelope Cruz e... Cameron Diaz."

- "Quer ver isso?"

- "Não sei, você quer ver?"

- "Eu quero ver o que você quiser ver."

- "Bom... não vi ele há um bom tempo..."

- "Pois será esse." – ela concede (afinal foi ele quem conseguiu colocar os meninos para dormir, merece pelo menos escolher o filme).

Finn senta ela em seu colo e a rodeia com seus braços e Rachel pega as mãos entrelaçando seus dedos. Por um segundo ela acha que retrocederam quinze anos e que estão sentados no sótão da casa de Finn, em alguma calorosa tarde de verão, roubando beijos e descobrindo um ao outro.

Não sabe porque essa recordação a golpeia de repente, como se só então entendesse o quão longe chegaram. Essa é sua casa. É seu lar. O lar que construíram juntos. Pararam de se beijar escondidos de seus pais para passar a se beijar escondidos de seus filhos.

Rachel fecha os olhos por um segundo, suspirando, se aproximando mais de Finn e apoiando sua cabeça no peito de seu esposo.

- "Papai?" – diz Chris, aparecendo no corrimão da escada (está terminantemente proibido descer sozinho).

- "Acordou, campeão!" – diz Finn, enquanto Rachel se senta no sofá e ele vai buscar seu filho.

Pega ele nos braços quando chega perto dele e o joga no ar, fazendo com que seu filho desse uma gargalhada. Ambos deitam no sofá e Chris estica seus braços para que sua mãe também o abrace.

- "Dormiu bem?" – ela pergunta para ele, beijando o liso cabelo marrom que sai de todos os lados como o de seu pai.

Chris assente, soltando um bocejo e voltando para os braços de seu pai. Rachel pega o controle da televisão e coloca no canal infantil. Ela e Finn compartilham um olhar cúmplice por um segundo, como se ambos estivessem pensando no mesmo (pelo menos ela está pensando que sua tarde tranquila acaba de ser assassinada pelo dinossauro roxo que canta uma música grudenta sobre a família e a amizade).

Amy e Fanny não demoram em aparecer na sala também, ambas vestindo seus respectivos pijamas e com os olhos ainda carregados de sono.

- "O que estão vendo?" – questiona Amy, se acomodando entre seus pais, enquanto Fanny se senta no colo de sua mãe.

- "Não sei." – responde Finn, rendido.

- "Podemos ver um filme?" – ela volta a perguntar, um pouco mais animada e Finn assente.

Amy demora quase meia hora para escolher um filme da coleção e nesse tempo Fanny se encarrega de encher o cabelo de sua mãe de baba enquanto Chris joga um copo de suco na palavra cruzada incompleta, transformando em um monte ilegível de papel.

Devem assistir três filmes porque Amy não pode decidir e alguém joga mais suco no tapete e enche de migalhas as almofadas e tudo vira um desastre.

Seus risos são fortes e estrondosos. Chris e Funny nem sequer riam nos momentos indicados, o que deixa Amy um pouco brava. Finn adormece no meio do 'Rei Leão' e Chris acha que é muito engraçado desenhar em todo o rosto dele. Fanny também considera engraçado e Amy não tem mais remedido do que se unir ao jogo.

Rachel deveria Pará-los. Mas não pode. Seus risos são tão ternos e Amy está desenhando estrelas douradas na testa dele e... Finn ficaria realmente bem com um nariz de palhaço.

- "Me dê essa caneta." – diz para Amy, apontando uma caneta vermelha.

Amy obedece e Rachel desenha um grande círculo vermelho no nariz de seu esposo.

- "O que...?" – questiona Finn, confuso, acordando de repente para se deparar com toda sua família ao redor dele.

- "Carinho, você está tão bonito!" – diz Rachel, dando uma palmadinha na bochecha dele e provocando os risos estrondosos de seus filhos.

Finn se levanta, ficando de pé e caminhando até o espelho do pequeno hall de entrada. Rachel vê como seus lábios formam um sorriso e ele limpa a garganta.

- "Quem fez isso... se prepare. Por que aí vou eu!" – grita, com uma voz malvada e Amy pega seus irmãos pelas mãos e os três se escondem atrás do sofá. "Oh! Acham que com isso funciona?" – ele diz, caminhando até o centro da sala. Rachel lhe dá uma olhada cúmplice e ele pisca um olho. "Mais vale que apareçam ou então..."

- "Ou então o que?" – grita Amy desde a sua trincheira, em tom desafiante.

- "Ou senão levarei sua mãe!" – responde Finn, pegando Rachel pela cintura e levantando ela sobre seu ombro.

- "Mamãe!" – grita os três em uníssono, saindo do esconderijo e correndo até seu pai.

- "Acham que com isso bastará?" – diz Finn entre risos, enquanto seus filhos tentando em vão que ele solte sua mãe.

Rachel se move também, fazendo com que ela e Finn caiam no chão com um sonoro baque.

- "Finn! Você está bem?" – ela pergunta, se levantando um pouco para olhá-lo.

Ele sorri de forma quase malvada e ela toma isso como um sim.

- "Sabe o que você merece, Rach?" – ela questiona, quase em um sussurro. Rachel também sorri e nega com a cabeça. Finn se vira no chão para ficar sobre ela e seus filhos se jogam sobre ele, subindo nas suas costas. "Você merece o castigo das cosquinhas!"

- "Não, isso não!"

- "Sim, isso sim!" – ele grita, começando a fazer cócegas na cintura dela, fazendo com que Rachel destrambelhasse a rir, quase sem poder respirar.

- "Isso não vale! Ataquem ele!" – ordena Amy para seus irmãos e os três começam a fazer cócegas em seu pai.

Finn também ri, deitando ao lado de Rachel no chão, dando outro ângulo para seus filhos o atacarem.

- "Eu me rendo, eu me rendo! Vocês venceram!" – ele diz, levantando seus braços.

Seus filhos soltam um grito triunfal e Amy faz uma pequena dançinha.

- "Busquem algo para limpar o papai." – Rachel ordena para eles e os três se retiram para a cozinha.

Quando eles se foram, ela se aproxima de Finn, se recostando sobre ele no chão e o beijando diretamente nos lábios. Ele sorri, rodeando ela com os braços, lhe acariciando as costas enquanto ela brinca com seu cabelo.

- "Te amo!" – murmura para ele, o beijando novamente.

- "Mesmo quando tenho o rosto coberto de... canetas coloridas?"

- "Especialmente quando tem o rosto coberto de canetas coloridas." – ela confessa e de repente sente vontade de chorar.

Talvez Finn vê em seus olhos, porque a abraça fortemente, recostando sua cabeça em seu peito e beijando na cabeça dela.

- "Você não tem ideia do quanto te amo." – ela diz e ela se gruda um pouco mais a sua cintura.

- "Você se lembra como era sua vida... antes? Quando estava sozinho." – ela pergunta, brincando com os botões de sua camisa polo.

- "Não. Tenho tantas recordações novas que tive que fazer uma limpeza." – ela responde, fazendo ela rir.

- "Já estamos envelhecendo?"

- "Não sei você, mas minhas costas doem muito."

- "Vamos buscar um pouco de gelo..."

- "Ou poderia me dar uma massagem. Eu mereço."

- "Você merece isso e muito mais." – ela responde antes de entrar na cozina, sussurrando quase de forma sexy e Finn volta a beijá-la, porque sabe que isso significa que mais tarde eles brincarão _sozinhos._

Quando entram na cozinha se deparam com que Funny jogou detergente no chão e seus três filhos estão rolando na espuma. Rachel deveria limpar, mas não pode evitar tirar centenas de fotos antes, acompanhados pelo pintado Finn.

As vezes Rachel se sente incrivelmente estúpida. Em que lugar do mundo uma palavra cruzada e um pouco de silencio pode ser melhor do que uma tarde entre filmes, biscoitos, risos de seus três filhos e as doces palavra de Finn? Não no dela, seguramente.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic PEQUEÑAS DELICIAS DE LA VIDA CONYUGAL ( s/7403289/1/Pequenas-Delicias-de-la-Vida-Conyugal)


	4. Nenhum perdedor

**Nenhum perdedor**

Existem um par de coisas básicas que qualquer esportista (ou treinador) deveria saber.

Primeiro, nunca insulte seus fãs (não vão esquecer jamais).

Segundo, nunca acredite em nada do que dizem sobre você quando tem uma serie de vitórias (te coroarão Rei do Universo para tirar a coroa na primeira bola que sair do campo).

Terceiro, nunca se deixe limitar por uma serie perdedora (é só uma questão de esforço, cedo ou tarde superará).

Bom, Finn Hudson tem essas três coisas muito claras. Porém, nesses últimos tempos está sendo difícil seguir um par delas. Ele achava que ter ganhado a Grande Taça por dois anos consecutivos manteria os fãs satisfeitos por um par de partidas, mas esse não era o caso.

Não, ao parecer as pessoas não toleram que os Jets tenham perdido três das últimas quatro partidas e tem um par de coisas que gritar a respeito. Finn tenta não escutá-los, nem a eles e nem aos jornalistas, mas seus jogadores não podem evitar, o que leva os Jets a sua quarta derrota consecutiva, por nada mais e nada menos do que seis touchdowns (nas palavras de Burt: "um massacre").

- "Já voltaremos a nossa série vitoriosa, rapazes. Não desanimem." – disse para seus jogadores enquanto caminhavam para o vestiário com os capacetes nas mãos e as cabeças baixas, arrastando os pés.

Finn se tranca em seu pequeno escritório, se sentando na mesa e fechando os olhos. Geralmente as derrotas não o afeta muito. Ele sabe que esse é seu trabalho e que as vezes ganha e as vezes perde. Mas hoje... hoje é diferente. Hoje estão em Ohio. E seus pais estão ali, assim como os pais de Rachel e toda a família (ela inclusive pediu um par de dias livres para ir vê-lo. Sabe o quanto lhe custa não atuar? Deve estar morrendo por dentro).

Hoje deveria ganhar esse jogo porque toda sua família estava na arquibancada esperando por isso... e perdem. O que tem em Ohio, hein? É como se ele não pudesse ser um vencedor ali, como se tudo que fosse relacionado com sua terra natal fossem derrotas.

- "Finn?" – questiona Blaine, aparecendo no pequeno vestiário destinado aos treinadores e seus ajudantes.

- "Hum?"

- "Vai falar com a imprensa agora?"

- "Não. Diga a eles que darei uma coletiva em dois dias em Nova York."

- "Foi isso que pensei. Rachel disse que nos esperam na casa dos pais dela." – responde Blaine antes de sair e se forma um nó na garganta de Finn.

Não sabe como fará para ver a todos eles na cara depois disso, especialmente Rachel. Se pergunta se será maduro ficar no chuveiro até dentro de uns dias. Ele mesmo se responde que não.

-oo-

A julgar pelas carros estacionados na entrada, a casa deve estar cheia de gente. Finn suspira antes de descer de seu próprio carro, dando uma olhada no espelho retrovisor para se certificar de que não está parecendo demasiadamente patético. Coloca as mãos nos bolsos e caminha até a porta de entrada.

- "Aonde pensa que vai?" – diz a voz de Rachel desde a escuridão da varanda. Finn sorri tristemente, se aproximando dela e apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de sua esposa. Rachel o rodeia com seus braços, beijando suavemente a mandíbula e o pescoço. "Você esteve fantástico, carinho."

- "Bom, claramente se vê que você não entende nada de Futebol Americano." – ele disse com amargura, se sentando no parapeito da pequena varanda, ficando na altura dos olhos de sua esposa.

Rachel sorri, uma parte de Finn parece sarar, como se isso bastasse.

- "Não me refiro ao esporte, Finn. Deus sabe que disso eu não entendo nada. Me refiro a que não deixou de acompanhar a equipe nem sequer quando estavam perdendo. Nunca perdeu a fé neles, nunca se deu por vencido. Sabe o quão difícil é isso?" – ela lhe disse, acomodando carinhosamente a gola da camisa dele.

Finn suspirava.

- "É só que... esse jogo significava tanto para mim. Você perdeu a noite de trabalho e toda nossa família estava lá e eu... eu só queria que se sentissem orgulhosos."

- "E acha que eles importam se ganha ou não, carinho? Claro que se alegram de que tenha ido bem e de que seja exitoso... mas não é só isso que faz com que sintam orgulhosos. Os meninos nem sequer entendem quando ganha ou quando perde (e acho que sua mãe tão pouco)! Eles só sabem que você está ali e que é o pai deles e isso basta para fazer eles se sentirem orgulhosos. Sempre te amamos, não importa o que aconteça. Eu pelo menos faço isso. Sempre!" – explica ela, o abraçando pelos ombros.

Finn a abraça pela cintura, colocando ela entre suas pernas.

- "Sério?"

- "O que é que você sempre me diz quando eu recebo uma crítica ruim ou... alguém fala alguma tonteira sobre mim na televisão?"

- "Que amo como é capaz de superar isso e não deixar... não deixar que isso te detenha." – ele responde, agora sorrindo, já que Rachel tinha feito ele entender aquilo que ele estava custando um pouco.

Ela a beija então. Porque ela merece e porque ele necessita e Rachel solta uma gargalhada quando um de seus pais faz um sinal de luz, indicando que entrem, tal como fazia quando eles tinham quinze anos e Rachel passava da sua hora permitida.

- "Algumas coisas não mudam." – diz Finn segurando sua mão e Rachel ordena que feche os olhos.

Ele a segue com cuidado, tentando não se chocar com nada e tem que reprimir um sorriso quando escuta Amy ordenando a todos que fiquem em silencio.

- "Surpresa!" – gritam, quando Rachel permite que ele volte a abrir os olhos e Finn solta uma gargalhada.

- "O que é isso?" – ele pergunta, olhando para o sótão dos Berrys, que foi decorado com as cores dos Jets.

- "Bom, já tínhamos organizado a festa. Não valia a pena desarrumá-la." – Rachel explica para ele, enquanto Amy tenta colocar o chapéu na cabeça dele.

- "Celebramos que estamos todos juntos." – sua mãe lhe diz, dando um beijo na bochecha dele e Finn sente que poderia chorar.

Se senta com Burt, Leroy, Blaine e Puck para tomar umas cervejas enquanto Amy e Kurt ensinam as meninas a coreografia das líderes de torcida. Quando Chris dorme em seus braços, chupando o polegar, com sua cara ainda pintada das cores dos Jets e sua pequena camisa da equipe, Finn faz uma nota mental de comprar um anel ou um buquê de flores para Rachel, ou o que for. Ela merece. Sempre mereceu, mas nesse dia em particular ela merece ainda mais: Rachel ensinou a Finn que por perder ninguém se converte em perdedor.

E Finn definitivamente não é nenhum perdedor. Um perdedor não termina conseguindo a melhor família do mundo assim tão facilmente.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic PEQUEÑAS DELICIAS DE LA VIDA CONYUGAL ( s/7403289/1/Pequenas-Delicias-de-la-Vida-Conyugal)


	5. Puck

**Já que todas as histórias que eu leio estão sem atualizar, resolvi colocar mais um cap aqui pra inspirar o povo...heheheheh. Espero que gostem!  
**

* * *

**Puck**

Um pai sabe quando seus filhos mentem. É uma das tantas intuições que se ganha quando uma pessoa assume esse papel em sua vida. Pelo menos é uma das que Finn ganhou. E nessa tarde de sexta feira, seus sentidos paternos estão quase em frenesi. Rachel foi há menos de uma hora cumprir com suas duas funções no teatro e ele está encarregado do meninos. Porém... os meninos não aparecem em lugar nenhum. Em um momento estavam pintando ao seu lado no estúdio, na pequena mesa que Rachel comprou para eles e quando Finn voltou de sua curta visita ao banheiro já haviam desaparecido. Não estão em seus quartos e nem em seus banheiros e tão pouco estão na sala. Finn está começando a ficar bravo (e se preocupar também), quando encontra os três na cozinha, com as cabeças juntas, enquanto Amy parece dar instruções para os outros dois.

- "... e esperem que a mamãe volte para perguntar, entendem?" – diz para eles e Chris e Funny assentem com solenidade.

- "O que vocês estão tramando?" – pergunte para eles, contendo o sorriso que quer se formar em seu rosto quando vê eles se assustando pelo tom severo de sua voz.

- "Nada papai. Vai dar algo de comer para nós?" – responde Amy, se aproximando dele e juntando as mãos em sinal de súplica.

- "Suco!" – grita Chris puxando a calça de seu pai.

Finn olha para eles por um segundo.

- "Ok... sentem-se na mesa e eu vou trazer biscoitos e um pouco de suco." – ele concede, se aproximando do balcão e preparando a merenda.

Porém, não escapa um pequeno suspiro de alívio que sai dos lábios de Amy. Sim, definitivamente seus censos estão certos. Aqui tem gato preso.

-oo-

- "Levante a mão aquele que sentiu minha falta!" – grita Rachel deixando sua bolsa e seu casaco no cabideiro e entrando na sala, aonde sua família assiste televisão.

- "Eu senti saudades!" – grita Amy do sofá, levantando a mão.

Chris também levanta.

- "Mamãe!" – diz Funny, caminhando cambaleante até ela e abraçando uma de suas pernas.

- "Eu também senti sua falta." – Finn diz, quando ela se senta ao seu lado no sofá com Funny em seu colo e apoia a cabeça no ombro de seu esposo.

- "Como se comportaram?" – pergunta ela, segurando uma das mãos.

- "Bem." – ele responde, beijando a cabeça dela.

- "Acha que poderia cozinhar você? Porque sinceramente não posso estar nem em pé de tanto cansaço." – murmura Rachel, contendo o bocejo.

Finn assente.

- "Claro que sim. Começarei agora, assim você pode ir para a cama cedo."

- "Genial, porque nós devemos falar com a mamão sozinhos!" – exclama Amy, ocupando o lugar que seu pai acaba de deixar vazio no sofá e ajudando seu irmão a subir.

Finn franze a testa e dá uma olhada para Rachel e ela só contesta encolhendo os ombros.

Escuta Amy murmurar muito apressadamente da cozinha e Rachel lhe contestando com a mesma emoção, mas não pode decifrar nada do que está dizendo.

E então... escuta. Forte e claro. Escuta, sobre o barulho amortecido das vozes deles e o som da televisão, o inconfundível miado de uma pequeno gatinho.

- "O que é isso?" – questiona Finn, se aproximando de um pequeno quarto que era a lavanderia, de onde provinha os ruídos.

Seus três filhos ficaram pálidos quando veem ele entrar e Amy leva uma mão a boca dramaticamente. Rachel fica de pé no lugar que ocupa no chão, ao lado de uma caixa de papelão, contendo um sorriso e abraçando um pequeno gato cinza em seus braços.

Então era isso que tinha deixado eles com atitude tão suspeita: literalmente havia um gato preso.

- "Finn..." – murmura Rachel, talvez vendo o tom severo em seu rosto.

- "Não." – ele diz, terminantemente, negando com a cabeça.

Sabe aonde isso vai chegar. E a resposta é e será um não.

- "Mas papai..."

- "Não, Amy. Não."

- "Carinho..."

- "É um não para você também, Rachel. Não se entusiasme."

- "Amy? Leva o gato para a cozinha e dê um pouco de leite, está bem? E coloque a mesa. Papai e eu temos que conversar." – ela ordena para sua filha e Amy obedece, seguida de perto por seus dois irmãos.

- "Não, Rach, não tem o que conversar. Esse gato não vai ficar aqui."

- "Finn... eles realmente querem. E vão cuidar dele, eu sei que vão cuidar. São meninos bons, responsáveis..."

- "Mas a resposta continua sendo não. Não gosto de gatos. E no ano passado eu quis trazer um cachorro e você não me deixou, então acho que estamos quites."

- "Os gêmeos eram muito pequenos ainda, Finn! E esse... esse pode ser o primeiro passo, se funcionar com o gato podemos tentar ter um cachorro mais adiante."

- "Oh, não tente me subornar, Rachel!"

- "Ah não?" – murmura ela, encurralando ele contra a parede e deslizando sua pequena mão no bolso da calça esportiva de seu esposo, acariciando o pacote no meio de sua perna.

- "Raaach... não..." – ele responde, tentando se afastar sem êxito (O que? Ela é pequena, mas é forte!).

- "Vamos carinho! Faça isso por mim!... por favor?" – suplica, ainda acariciando ele através do fino pano e se aproximando mais dele, até que seus lábios quase estão se tocando.

Finn suspira.

- "Não é justo!" – exclama, quase com raiva, porque ela voltou a ganhar.

Rachel solta um grito de vitória e joga os braços no pescoço dele, enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

- "Sim, sim, sim! Obrigada... obrigada... obrigada!" – murmura, entre beijos, rodeando a cintura dele com suas pernas e Finn a abraça pela cintura para manter ela no lugar.

- "Isso vai te custar caro, Berry."

- "Estou disposta a pagar o que for." – ela diz, antes de beijá-lo nos lábios, quase de forma brusca, como se não pudesse esperar até o momento em que ambos colocassem os meninos para dormir e se dirigir para seu quarto e...

- "Mamãe! É melhor você vir..." – disse Amy da cozinha e Finn tem que reprimir um gemido.

- "Continuaremos mais tarde." – Rachel diz para ele antes de descer, beijando ela uma última vez nos lábios.

- "Mais te vale." – ele responde, dando uma palmada no traseiro dela.

Rachel solta uma gargalhada e ambos se dirigem para a cozinha.

- "O que foi?" – ela questiona, arrumando o desastre que seu marido acaba de fazer em seu cabelo.

- "Bom..."

- "Gatinho fez xixi!" – exclama Funny entre risos.

Ela e seu irmão morrem de rir do fato e Finn acham eles incrivelmente ternos.

- "Então tem que limpar. Por hora deverá fazer em algum papel, amiguinho. Amanhã compraremos uma dessas caixas de areia para gatos. E devem arrumar outro nome, sabem? 'Gatinho' não é muito original." – Rachel diz para eles, deixando o gato dentro de sua pequena caixa, buscando um par de papeis e limpando o desastre.

- "Isso significa que podemos ficar com ele?" – questiona Amy e seus olhos brilham, ficando enormes.

Funny e Chris também sorriam enormemente.

- "Sim. Agradeçam o papai, foi ele que concordou, afinal." – agrega Rachel, apontando para o vencido Finn, que se encontra sentado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

- "Obrigada papai! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!" – diz Amy, igual sua mãe fez momentos antes, se joga nos braços dele e enche seu rosto de beijos.

Funny e Chris não ficam atrás, montam cada um em uma de suas pernas e aplaudindo com emoção.

- "De nada. Mas é bom cuidar dele, porque senão ele terá que ir. Um gatinho não é um brinquedo, entendem? Necessita que deem comida e que limpem de vez em quando e que o tratem bem..."

- "E que cantem para ele antes de dormir!"

- "Bom... não sei sobre isso, mas podemos tentar. Já escolheram um nome?" – questiona Finn, ficando de pé e deixando seus filhos no chão para que possam se aproximar da caixa.

Os três se ajoelham no chão e olham o animal com atenção, como se procurassem opções.

- "Nemo!" – exclama Funny com entusiasmo.

- "Não, Nemo eu não gosto. Que tal Tony?" – propõe Amy.

- "Veja! Já está escolhendo nomes de musicais..." – responde Rachel, com um brilho de orgulho nos olhos, enquanto coloca os pratos na mesa.

- "Puck! Puuuuuuuuck!" – grita Chris, lançando seus braços pra cima e acompanhado de uma gargalhada.

- "O tio Puck não está aqui, pulga..."

- "Nãoooo... Puck." – disse, apontando a cabeça do pequeno animal.

E então Finn vê: o gato tem o pelo pintado de cinza escuro, mas uma grossa linha preta de um pelo um pouco mais grosso que cruza a cabeça, como se imitasse um moicano. Acha a comparação tão absurda que está quase rindo, mas então olha para Rachel buscando um gesto de cumplicidade... e não encontra.

Não, sua esposa tem a testa franzida e um pequeno sorriso no rosto, como se realmente estivesse considerando utilizar esse nome no gato.

- "Puck!" – repete Chris, com um risinho, dando uma palmada carinhosa na cabeça do gato.

- "Puck!" – agrega Funny, aplaudindo alegremente.

- "Então será Puck!" – declara Amy, dando o tema por encerrado.

Os três aplaudem gritando o nome de Puck um par de vezes mais e Finn acha que poderia vomitar. Seus filhos nunca, nunca haviam gritado seu nome. E agora estão fazendo por esse estúpido gato. Ele sabia que em algum momento ia se arrepender disso.

-oo-

- "Ok, está pronto?" – questiona Rachel, entrando no quarto e fechando cuidadosamente a porta atrás dela, tentando não fazer barulho.

- "Pronto para que?" – responde Finn, sem sequer levantar o olhar de seu computador.

- "Está brincando né?" – ela responde, franzindo a testa e cruzando os braços.

- "Claro que estou brincando..." – murmura Finn, deixando o computador no chão e esticando seus braços, convidando ela a se unir a ele na cama.

Rachel sorri, se sentando no colo de seu marido e beijando ele nos lábios com paixão, quase com urgência. Finn a abraça pela cintura, se aproximando mais dele, obrigando ela a separar suas pernas, acomodando cada uma de um lado de sua cintura e fazendo com que a velha camisa dos Jets com que Rachel dorme, suba um pouco, deixando ver sua roupa intima.

Ela se move em seu colo, gerando fricção, sorrindo contra os lábios de Finn quando sente como pouco a pouco sua ereção vai crescendo, se apoiando firmemente contra o meio da perna dela.

- "Wow carinho... realmente quer fazer." – murmura Rachel para ele, ainda mantendo o sorriso, antes de começar a beijar o pescoço dele.

Finn tem que reprimir um gemido com todas suas forças, beijando ela fortemente novamente nos lábios para amortecer o som. Ela murmura seu nome, como se sua vida dependesse dele e Finn acha impossível conter mais. Não, o jogo prévio deve terminar nesse momento. Ele necessita sua esposa e necessita _agora._

Gruda mais a quase diminuta cintura dela e deita ela ao seu lado na cama, se recostando sobre o pequeno corpo dela e tirando a camisa com um movimento rápido e preciso. Finn perdeu a conta de quantas vezes fizeram isso, de quantas vezes viu ela nua, brilhando sob a tênue luz da lua, com as bochechas em um vermelho vivo e o cabelo desarrumado. Porém... a cada vez é como se fosse a primeira. Ele sabe que sua esposa é linda (talvez a mulher mais linda do mundo), mas ver ela assim... isso é outra coisa.

- "É... o mais lindo... que vi na minha vida." – murmura entre beijos, enquanto ela faz o mesmo, tirando a coeca dele.

Rachel responde deslizando sua mão entre ambos corpos, pegando firmemente seu membro, obrigando a colocar entre suas pernas. Finn está a ponto de se perder na beleza de sua esposa, quando escuta um barulho proveniente do andar inferior, quase como se tivesse quebrado uma janela. Ambos se sobressaltam, levantando da cama.

- "O que foi isso?" – pergunta Rachel, assustada, grudando em Finn.

Ele pode ver o medo nos brilhantes olhos dela.

- "Não sei, carinho. Quer que eu vá ver?"

- "Por favor? Eu vou checar se os meninos continuam dormindo." – murmura Rachel, beijando brevemente nos lábios e passando para ele a cueca, que até então estava repousando no abajur da mesa de cabeceira.

Finn suspira, tentando ocultar sua desilusão.

Desce as escadas com precaução, revisando tudo em seu caminho, agarrando um guarda-chuva florido que encontrou no caminho e que planeja usar como arma caso fosse necessário.

Não tem nada na escada. Nada na sala. Nada na copa e nem no pequeno lavabo do andar de baixo. Está quase dando por vencido quando, ao entrar na cozinha, vê um pequena poça que parece leite e os restos de um prato verde feito pedaços.

- "Oh, claro... claro que você tinha que ser o que interrompia o sexo com minha esposa..." – murmura para se mesmo, pegando os pedaços de porcelana e jogando no lixo.

- "Finn? Está tudo bem?" – murmura Rachel, descendo cuidadosamente a escada com um assustado Chris nos braços.

- "Sim. Foi só o gato." – ele responde, enquanto limpa a poça de leite.

- "E aonde ele está agora?" – ela questiona, olhando para a vazia caixa de papelão.

Finn levanta os ombros.

- "Puck!" – chama Chris.

- "Mais baixo, pulga ou vai acordar suas irmãs."

- "Puck..." – volta a chamar, quase em um sussurro.

De repente, um par de olhos de cor verde brilham abaixo do armário e Chris começa a agitar seus braços, apontando o esconderijo para sua mãe.

-"Oh, Puck! Se assustou?" – Rachel disse, ficando de joelhos para tirar o pequeno animal de seu refúgio.

Finn vê como o gato teme nas mãos de sua esposa, até que ela limpa o leite que de derramou no pelo dele e Chris pega ele em seus próprios braços, dando um beijo na pequena cabecinha.

- "Gatinho!" – diz em tom carinhoso e o animal lambe o nariz em agradecimento, o que provoca que Chris estoure em gargalhada.

Se acalma quando sua mãe leva um dedo aos lábios, ordenando que faça silencio.

- "Por que não vamos todos dormir agora, que sabemos que o gatinho está bem?" – propõe Finn, dando uma olhada para Rachel que diz, claramente, que ele não pensa em ir dormir.

Não até que não termine com o que começaram.

- "Nãooooo..." – se queixa Chris, franzindo os lábios, ameaçando começar a chorar.

- "Vamos, campeão... é muito tarde para ficar acordado." – diz Finn, obrigando ele a colocar o animal em sua caixa e pegando ele em seus braços.

- "Conto." – pede Chris, juntando suas mãos em súplica.

Finn e Rachel trocam um breve olhar, como se pensassem no assunto.

- "Ok, Chris. Mamãe te contará uma história." – ela cede e os três deitam na cama de casal.

Chris fica no meio de ambos, abraçando o braço de sua mãe e levando o polegar a boca.

Finn sabe que ele e Rachel não poderão concluir o que faziam, pelo menos não nessa noite. Tenta se consolar com as carícias que ela lhe dá de vez em quando, ou com o cheiro suave do shampoo para bebês que emana do cabelo de seu filho.

Então ele adormece, vencido, deprimido, frustrado. Aquela noite sonha que mata Puck a golpes. O original e o maldito gato.

-oo-

Para Finn só tem uma coisa pior do que chegar em seu lar e encontrá-lo deserto e isso é quando ele chega em seu lar depois de um longo e péssimo dia de trabalho em que nada saiu bem e encontrá-lo vazio.

Sim, nos dias comuns isso é ruim. Mas hoje... é simplesmente deprimente. Tira o terno e a gravata e deixa eles sobre a mesa da cozinha, se aproximando da geladeira para buscar uma cerveja. Hoje ele merece.

Sorri ao ver o pequeno recado que Rachel deixou grudado na porta da geladeira. Sua esposa faz esse tipo de coisa e ele ama isso nela. Ele sabe que ela e os meninos saem todas as quartas. Sabe que não vão estar em casa. Porém, ela de todas as formas lhe deixa um recado, uma mensagem, escrita com sua linda caligrafia e assinado com o nome dela e a marca de um beijo que ele reconhece como de Rachel (poderia distinguir isso a quilômetros de distancia).

_**Carinho, não voltaremos até as sete. Eu trago o jantar, então você pode relaxar. Te amo! Rach."**_

Finn suspira e guarda o recado no bolso. Tem muito silencio. É quase perturbador. Tira os sapatos e deita no sofá, ligando a televisão, todo em um só movimento. Tem prática com isso.

Tem um cara falando na ESPN sobre os Jets, de como desiludiram os fãs nas últimas partidas, das novas direções que deveriam tomar... e se Finn não tivesse custando tanto para comprar essa enorme televisão, jogaria um sapato nela nesse mesmo instante.

Muda de canal. Há um especial de ursos canadenses no Discovery Channel. É isso então. Está tão relaxado e tem a mente tão em branco que, no momento em que o pequeno gato cinza sobre em seu colo, Finn solta a garrafa de cerveja e derrama ela sobre sua camisa.

- "Demônios!" – exclama e Puck nem sequer se assusta. Não, parece até entretido com a situação, já que fica jogando com o garfo que Finn tenta limpar o desastre. "Maldito gato..." – ele murmura com amargura, deixando a garrafa de cerveja, agora vazia, em outra mesa e tirando o gato de seu colo.

Claramente Puck não gosta da ideia, porque quando suas patas tocam o chão, ele volta a pular no colo de Finn.

Ele volta a tirá-lo, o gato volta a subir. Se Finn não estivesse tão cansado, trancaria ele na cozinha. Mas não tem forças nem para isso. Então recosta novamente no sofá, ainda maldizendo em voz baixa e deixa que o animal se acomode como quer. Puck parece adorar o peito de Finn, porque depois de um par de voltas ele se acosta ali, fechando seus olhos firmemente.

Finn dá uma olhada pra ele. É terno, ainda quando ele não quer reconhecer. Tem o pelo muito macio, tão macio que ele deve reprimir a vontade de passar a mão nele. E está... como se chama o som que os gatos fazem quando estão contentes? Não sabe, mas Puck está fazendo. É como uma vibração. Se sente bem. Ajuda a se acalmar. Finn fecha os olhos, se concentrando nesse som. Pode ser que soe estúpido ou sentimental, mas de repente, já não se sente tão sozinho. Não, o gato claramente desfruta de sua companhia. Por que negá-la?

- "Você está se divertindo, carinho?" – murmura Rachel, com uma pitada de diversão na voz.

- "O que...?" – murmura Finn, confuso, abrindo os olhos para se deparar que sua esposa e seus filhos voltaram para casa e estão olhando para ele com determinação.

- "Veja papai, o Puck te quer!" – exclama Amy, se sentando na beirada do sofá e apontando para o gato, que ainda dorme sobre Finn.

Ele tenta formular uma desculpa, mas não lhe ocorre nada, então prefere se manter em silencio. Dá o pequeno animal para Amy e ela, juntamente com seus irmãos se sentam no tapete para brincar com o gato.

- "Mal dia?" – murmura Rachel, se recostando ao seu lado, quase sobre ele e passando a palma de sua suave mão contra sua bochecha.

Finn suspira.

- "Acaba de ficar melhor." – ele responde, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- "E não tem ideia do quanto vai melhorar depois." – cotesta Rachel, finalmente beijando os lábios dele.

Finn sorri.

- "Mais te vale que seja assim, Berry. Eu não esqueci que ainda deve... me pagar por ter deixado Puck viver aqui." – disse Finn, abraçando sua esposa pela cintura.

Rachel solta uma gargalhada.

- "A mim não me engana, Finn. É realmente tão ruim?" – ela pergunta.

Ele olha pelo canto do olho seus filhos, que brincam entretidos com o gato. Riem com esses sorrisos ternos que tem, aplaudem e desfrutam.

- "Terrível!" – ele contesta, com um sorriso nos lábios e sabe que Rachel entendeu a indireta porque volta a beijá-lo, dessa vez de forma mais doce, como se realmente tivesse se comovido.

Finn acha que ter um gato não está tão ruim assim. Não, se vai deixar sua família contente desse jeito... é capaz de comprar uma girafa. Ou um rinoceronte. Ou um dos ursos canadenses que o Discovery Channel continua mostrando ao fundo, ainda quando ninguém está prestando atenção.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic PEQUEÑAS DELICIAS DE LA VIDA CONYUGAL ( s/7403289/1/Pequenas-Delicias-de-la-Vida-Conyugal)


	6. De acampamento

**Pessoal, como semana passada Monchele esteve de acampamento está aí um capítulo muito especial e que eu amei muito! Vejo vocês lá no final com alguns recados. Espero que gostem do capítulo ;****)****  
**

* * *

**De acampamento**

_ Está congelando. Mas era de se esperar. A quem ocorre acampar em pleno outono e pensa que é uma boa ideia? A Finn. Essa é a resposta._

_ Rachel não se queixa. No princípio, ele faz absolutamente tudo o que ela lhe pede (mesmo que seja essas coisas que ela sabe que ele odeia, como acompanhar o mercado de produtos orgânicos ou assistir documentários sobre a vida de qualquer ator que tenha passado por um palco da Broadway )._

_ Não, ele nunca se nega a nada e geralmente pede muito pouco em troca, então nessas raras circunstancias em que Finn ocorre fazer atividades que podem chegar a desagradá-la (porque ir jogar boliche e beijar em sua caminhonete são coisas que Rachel adora fazer), Rachel se vê praticamente abrigada a dizer que sim (e que ele tenha usado seu sorriso de lado e seus olhos de cachorro pidão também contribuíram para a resposta final)._

_ Então, é assim como terminou em uma barraca fedorenta, no meio do nada, tremendo em seu saco de dormir e tentando não pensar nos milhões de insetos que devem estar rondando pela área. Se meche novamente em seu saco de dormir, tentando aquecer seus pés e se vira sobre suas costas para poder olhar Finn, que dorme prazerosamente no saco de dormir ao lado._

_ A barraca é pequena, por isso ele tem que encolher os pés para que não saíssem pela pequena abertura da lona. É tão terno quando dorme. Rachel acha que é o mais terno que já viu. Tem um meio sorriso em seu rosto e respira lentamente. De vez em quando solta um pequeno gemido que não chega a ser um ronco e Rachel tem que conter um riso._

_ Não o viu muitas vezes mais do que quando adormece sobre seu caderno ou as poucas vezes em que ela escapa do quarto de Kurt, em seus pijamas para dar uma olhada em seu namorado, mas não muito mais do que isso. De fato, nem sequer na noite de sua primeira vez puderam dormir juntos, porque seus pais a esperavam à meia noite e Rachel não queria mentir para eles. Ela é ruim mentindo. Não pode mentir para Finn e seus pais, não importa o quão boa atriz seja._

_ Finn se move em seus sonhos e seu cabelo se despenteia um pouco. Rachel não pode resistir a tentação de lhe acaricia uma das bochechas, traçando com seu polegar o contorno de seus lábios, brincando com o lóbulo de sua orelha entre seus dedos. Ele se sobressalta, quase se sentando em seu saco de dormir._

_ - "O que... o que aconteceu?" – pergunta sacudindo sua cabeça, como se quisesse eliminar totalmente o sono para ficar em estado de alerta._

_ - "Ei... não se assuste, não aconteceu nada." – ela diz, segurando no cotovelo dele e o obrigando a deitar novamente. Ele obedece e sua respiração começa a voltar a normalidade aos poucos. "Só estava te acariciando..."_

_ - "Oh! Sinto muito, Rach..."_

_ - "Não, eu é que sinto... não quis te assustar. É só que você fica tão terno quando dorme." – explica para ele e ele se cora ao mesmo instante, como se fosse a primeira vez que ela lhe diz que é terno (coisa que está muito longe da realidade porque, na verdade, ela diz isso praticamente todos os dias. E todos os dias ele cora)._

_ - "Você também é muito, muito terna quando dorme." – ele responde, com a voz ainda carregada de sono, esticando seu braço e segurando ela pela cintura. Ela se aproxima mais dele, buscando o calor de seu abraço e o beija brevemente nos lábios. "Sabe o que eu gosto? Que você coloca sua mão embaixo da sua cabeça e brinca com seu cabelo. Me encanta isso!" – agrega ele, contendo um bocejo e fechando os olhos, como se estivesse querendo voltar a dormir._

_ Rachel o beija outra vez, antes de que isso aconteça e Finn volta a se assustar por suas surpreendentes manifestações de carinho._

_ - "Por que está tremendo?" – ele pergunta ao sentir ela tremer contra seu corpo, voltando a abrir os olhos e franzindo a testa._

_ - "Tenho frio." – Rachel murmura, se aproximando mais dele._

_ - "Rachel! Você está gelada!" – ele a repreende, pegando seu rosto entre suas enormes mãos. "Venha aqui." – ordena, abrindo completamente seu saco de dormir e convidando ela a deitar com ele._

_ Ela obedece sem sequer pensar que esse saco de dormir é pequeno para abrigar a ambos. Se desliza ao lado de Finn, entrelaçando suas pernas para ocupar menos espaço, deixando se envolver pelo calor de seu corpo e soltando um suspiro de alivio._

_ Finn usa o saco de dormir de Rachel como cobertor, abrindo por cima de seus corpos e a abraça fortemente, esfregando suas mãos em sua pequena costas para lhe dar calor. Ela apoia sua testa no pescoço dele e o beija ali, o abraçando também pela cintura e apertando inconscientemente seu quadril ao dele. Finn não coloca resistência, mas ao contrário: solta um som entre um suspiro e um riso e a beija na testa, na ponta do nariz antes de chegar em seus lábios. Tem gosto de marshmallow que comeram antes de irem dormir e a essas balas de cereja que ele tanto gosta... e a Finn._

_ Passaram dois anos desde a primeira vez em que ambos se beijaram e ainda assim Rachel não pode evitar se derreter em cada um de seus beijos._

_ - "Acho que eu gosto de vir acampar." – murmura ela se separando um pouco, roçando seus lábios contra os dele._

_ - "Quando fizemos algo que você não gostou?" – ele questionou com um meio sorriso, beijando ela novamente._

_ Ela também sorri._

_ - "As vezes acho que você me conhece mais do que eu conheço a mim mesma." – confessa ela._

_ Não sabe de onde vem essas confissões. A maior parte do tempo ela diz sem sequer pensar e provavelmente sejam as palavras mais genuínas que saem de seus lábios._

_ - "Igualmente." – responde Finn, acariciando ela por baixo de seu pijama e a ponta de seus dedos vão deixando um padrão quente contra sua própria pele._

_ Ela devolve o gesto, fazendo o mesmo com as costas dele._

_ - "Se dá conta de que é a primeira vez que dormimos juntos?" – ela diz._

_ Ele assente._

_ - "Não sei se vou poder voltar a dormir sozinho depois disso." – agrega, apoiando sua bochecha contra o cabelo dela e voltando a bocejar. Ficaram em silencio uns segundos e Rachel achou que ele tinha voltado a dormir, porque sua respiração se tornou pausada e suave. Mas então, quando voltou a falar, o fez com um sussurro quase imperceptível, como se tivesse vergonha do que estava dizendo. "Se algum dia eu tiver dinheiro... eu gostaria de comprar uma casa em algum lugar como esse, sabe? Não tem que ser nada muito grande, pode ser uma cabana ou algo assim. Mas eu gostaria que estivesse em um bosque ou perto de um lago, para poder passar os finais de semana e pescar e... e brincar com meus filhos. Desfrutar da natureza." – finaliza._

_ Rachel sente um nó na garganta. Não é angustia. Não é dor. É emoção. Finn não costuma falar muito de seu futuro (pelo menos não com a regularidade com que ela o faz), mas as poucas vezes em que fala disso... não fala dele. Não fala de sua carreira ou de seus objetivos individuais. Não, sempre fala dos lugares que gostaria de ir de férias com sua família ou dos filmes que vai mostrar para seus filhos ou da raça de cachorro que gostaria de ter... e Rachel acha isso incrivelmente esclarecedor._

_ Ela acha que Finn realmente não se importa com que profissão vai acabar tendo... ele sabe com certeza que o que realmente quer é uma família, é ser um pai. Algumas vezes, nesses pequenos momentos, Rachel acha que seus próprios sonhos são demasiados mesquinhos comparados aos dele._

_ Sempre, todas as vezes, ela fica pensando de que se for suficientemente sortuda e a vida realmente lhe sorri... ela vai ser a mãe dessas crianças. Talvez esse seja o único segredo que nunca disse para Finn. Deve engolir em seco antes de voltar a falar, contendo a enorme vontade de chorar de emoção que a embargava._

_ - "Me encantaria que tivéssemos uma casa de final de semana." – lhe responde, o abraçando com mais força._

_ Finn não diz nada, mas Rachel sabe, pela forma em que ele a beija e que a acaricia lentamente (tanto como lhe permite o saco de dormir), que a mensagem chegou até ele._

Rachel não sabe porque se recorda disso agora, quase quinze anos depois, enquanto se senta na varanda de seu apartamento essa noite de outono, se abraçando para se proteger da fria brisa que anuncia uma tormenta. Talvez seja pelo frio. Ou pelo cheiro de folha das árvores que se acumulam na rua, uns metros mais abaixo.

- "Pare de pensar em mim." – lhe diz Finn, com um sorriso, se sentando ao lado dela no sofá e estendendo uma coberta sobre as pernas dos dois.

- "E por que está tão seguro de que eu estava pensando em você?" – ela pergunta, pegando a xícara de chocolate quente que ele a entrega e se acomodando mais no sofá, se moldando ao corpo de seu esposo.

- "Vamos, Rach! O pequeno sorriso, o brilho nos olhos... se não estava pensando em mim, então estava pensando em Funny ou em Chris ou na Amy. Mas pela forma em que lambeu os lábios, estou cem por cento seguro de que estava pensando em mim." – ele explicava, dando um gole na sua própria xícara e contendo um sorriso de satisfação ao ver o rosto surpreendido de sua esposa.

- "As vezes acho que você me conhece mais do que eu mesmo conheço a mim mesma." – ela diz, limpando com o polegar o pequeno bigode de chocolate que se formou sobre os lábios dele.

- "Igualmente." – ele responde, pegando a mão dela e beijando os dedos. "vai me dizer no que estava pensando?"

- "Lembra daquele pequeno bosque a um par de quilômetros de Lima que fomos acampar?"

- "Oh sim... lembro o quão entretido era dormir com você no mesmo saco de dormir. Sobretudo porque geralmente não dormíamos." – agrega ele, piscando o olho de uma forma sugestiva e Rachel bateu na cabeça dele de uma forma brincalhona.

- "As vezes você é um menino, sabia? É como ter quatro filhos ao invés de três." – ela diz, colocando as xícaras vazias de lado e subindo as pernas no sofá, se sentando sobre elas e apoiando seus joelhos contra a coxa de Finn.

Ele a rodeia com os braços pelos ombros, beijando ela na fria bochecha, esfregando as costas para lhe dar calor e Rachel sorri porque realmente algumas coisas nunca mudam por mais tempo que passe.

- "E porque se lembrou disso agora?"

- "Não sei. Pode ser porque é outono... como da primeira vez que fomos. Ou porque... porque me viria bem um descanso. Já não fazemos essas coisas. Passamos todo o tempo aqui em casa e o mais próximo da natureza é... é o Central Park e as três árvores que plantamos no jardim." – ela diz, brincando distraidamente com a corda da calça esporte dele.

- "Realmente era um lindo lugar." – diz Finn, contendo um bocejo e ela assente com a afirmação e boceja também, porque é realmente contagioso.

- "Acho que deveríamos ir para a cama. Estou congelando." – propõe ela, tentando ficar de pé, mas Finn a pega pela cintura e a levanta do chão, carregando ela em seus braços. "O que acha que está fazendo?" – ela pergunta, em um tom sugestivo que já sabe a resposta, sobretudo porque já começou a beijar no pescoço dele.

- "Não pode me fazer recordar dessas noites e pretender que eu vá para a cama de braços cruzados." – ele responde, deitando ela suavemente na cama e correndo para fechar a porta da varanda e ela não pode nem sequer conter a gargalhada que se forma em seu peito, porque sério, ele é o mais terno e revisível que ela conhece.

- "Para ser honesta, Finn, isso era parte do plano." –confessa, enquanto ele a ajuda a tirar a roupa e só então é que Rachel perde essa pontada de inveja que, até uns segundos atrás, havia sentido pela velha Rachel Berry.

Realmente, aquela Rachel Berry não tinha nem a mais remota ideia do que estava perdendo.

-oo-

- "Como esteve?" – questiona Rachel, ainda agitada, enquanto tomava uma garrafa de água que Kurt lhe entregou.

Ao longe ainda pode ouvir a multidão aplaudindo efusivamente.

- "Excelente. Como em cada noite." – ele responde, como se tratasse da coisa mais óbvia.

- "Já se cansou, Berry?" – agrega Santana, entrando em seu próprio camarim e ambas compartilham um sorriso.

Rachel caminha arrastando os pés até seu camarim. É sábado de noite, o que significa que por dois dias não deve voltar ao teatro. Rachel realmente desfruta seu trabalho, mas há dias em que desejaria escapar, pegar Finn e seus filhos e se esconder em algum lugar no meio do nada, para repor as energias.

Está pensando em ligar para Finn para que a pegue quando escuta as inconfundíveis vozes de seus filhos proveniente de seu camarim.

- "O que estão fazendo aqui?" – diz, realmente contente, levantando Funny e enchendo a bochecha dela de beijos.

- "Surpresa!" – grita Chris, levantando seus braços no ar e Rachel sabe que esteve praticando esse cumprimento por um bom tempo.

Amy sorri para ela desde o pequeno escritório, enquanto pinta as unhas com um de seus esmaltes e Finn deixa o jornal sobre o sofá e se aproxima dela.

- "Você esteve fantástica!" – murmura para ela, dando um beijo nos lábios pintados, borrando os próprios.

Funny solta uma gargalhada ao ver ele e seus irmãos parecem achar divertido também, porque ambos começam a rir.

- "Sinto muito." – lhe diz Rachel, limpando os lábios com seu polegar.

Finn sorri.

- "Não importa. O que me diz sobre você se trocar e nós irmos? Temos uma surpresa preparada para você."

- "Surpresa!" – grita os gêmeos em uníssono, levantando seus braços no ar novamente.

Amy solta um suspiro.

- "Já podem parar de dizer, sabem?" – repreende a eles, olhando as unhas das duas mãos e decidindo que já estão bem pintadas (o que é uma mentira, porque tem manchas de esmalte vermelho em todos os dedos).

- "Te esperamos no carro." – Finn diz, pegando Funny nos braços e piscando um olho para sua esposa ao passar.

Rachel se troca rapidamente e está tão entusiasmada que esquece sua bolsa no camarim e tem que voltar para buscá-la.

-oo-

- "Finn? Não vai me dizer aonde vamos?" – pergunta Rachel pela vigésima vez, enquanto as luzes da cidade se perdem no horizonte.

- "É uma surpresa carinho. Não conhece a definição de 'surpresa'?" – ele responde, também pela vigésima vez, sem tirar o olhar do transito da estrada.

- "Surpresa!" – gritam os gêmeos, cada um em sua própria cadeirinha para bebês e Rachel volta a sorrir.

- "É sério meninos... já não é divertido." – murmura Amy, com a testa apoiada no vidro de sua janela e uma expressão de aborrecimento no rosto.

- "Saímos da cidade há duas horas, Finn." – agrega ela, tentando ler as placas da estrada para ter uma ideia de onde podem estar indo.

- "Chegaremos em... três segundos." – ele diz, abandonando a rota principal e pegando um estreito caminho de terra, iluminado por um par de velhos postes de luz.

Rachel franze a testa sem entender. Estão no meio do nada. Literalmente. Por um par de quil6ometros só se vê o estreito caminho cercado por árvores e nada mais. Então o caminho muda e ao longe se v6e o inconfundível reflexo da luz da lua sobre a superfície de um lago. Finn estaciona a caminhonete na entrada do que parece ser uma casa de campo.

- "Chegamos!" – anuncia, desligando o veículo e descendo com entusiasmo, ajudando a seus filhos a sair de seus assentos.

Rachel também desce e examina melhor o lugar. Tem um deque ao longe e um par de botes e a casa é grande e espaçosa, com um caminho que dá para o lago e muitas árvores enormes. Não estão muito longe da cidade, porque ainda dá pra ver no horizonte um borrão luminoso dos arranha-céus, mas parece como se estivessem a anos luz. Tudo é silencioso, a exceção do som dos grilos e as pequenas ondas do lago batendo contra a costa.

- "Gosta?" – questiona Finn, tirando ela de seu devaneio.

Tem os braços carregados de bolsas e seu rosto entusiasmado brilha sob a luz da lua. Rachel assente, sem poder conter seu próprio sorriso.

- "Aonde estamos?" – pergunta ela, o ajudando a entrar com as bolsas na casa.

- "É a casa de descanso de um dos patrocinadores dos Jets, Bobby Laurence."

- "O do bigode ou o da mulher gorda?"

- "O da mulher gorda..."

- "Oh!"

- "Enfim... achei que nós precisávamos de um descanso, então pedi emprestada por esse fim de semana. O que acha?" – ele questiona, colocando um pouco de comida na geladeira.

Rachel olha em seus olhos e depois para seus filhos brincando sentados no sofá da ampla sala, com o amplo lago ao fundo, dando pra ver pela janela.

- "Acho que nunca te amei mais do que agora." – lhe responde, o abraçando fortemente, relaxando nos braços de seu esposo.

Finn a beija no cabelo.

- "Me alegro de que seja assim." – diz, a rodeando pela cintura. "Agora... quem está pronto para fazer uma fogueira?" – ele questiona, olhando para seus filhos.

- "Eu!" – gritam os três ao mesmo tempo, descendo do sofá e correndo até seu pai.

- "Essa é minha equipe!" – responde Finn, dando uma palmada na cabeça de cada um.

-oo-

- "Oh Deus! Isso custou!" – se queixa Finn, se jogando na cama de casal de forma dramática, enterrando seu rosto no colo de sua esposa.

Rachel solta uma risada.

- "Não pode dar a eles todo esse chocolate e marshmallow e pretender que durmam assim facilmente, Finn." – ela diz, lhe acariciando o cabelo de forma doce.

- "Quer que eu te mostre sua surpresa?" – ele murmura, se levantando e olhando nos olhos dela.

- "Essa não era minha surpresa?" – questiona Rachel, apontando para o pequeno pedaço de lago que dava para ver da janela de seu quarto.

Finn nega com a cabeça e busca algo debaixo da cama. Rachel solta uma gargalhada quando reconhece o saco de dormir.

- "Você está louco." – diz para ele, enquanto ele puxa ela pelo braço para tirá-la da cama.

- "Sim, mas você também está." – ele responde, abrindo a porta e levando eles para o frio ar de outono.

Estende o saco de dormir e um par de almofadas no piso de madeira da varanda e entra nele, convidando sua esposa. Rachel obedece, deslizando ao seu lado, entrelaçando suas pernas.

- "Esse é maior ou nós encolhemos?" – pergunta Rachel, enquanto ele a abraça fortemente, obrigando ela a colocar sua cabeça em seu peito firme.

- "É maior." – Finn responde. Ela sente ele relaxar ao seu lado e as carícias ficam mais espaçadas. "Os Laurence vão vendê-la." – agrega em um sussurro, depois de um bom tempo.

- "Você sempre quis uma casa como essa." – ela diz, no mesmo tom.

Finn se move no saco de dormir para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- "Ainda lembra disso?" – murmura, impressionado, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Rachel também sorri, esticando sua mão para lhe acariciar a bochecha.

- "Claro que sim. Eu lembro de tudo, Finn." – agrega, fingindo raiva e os olhos dele brilham sob a tênue luz da lua.

Então ele beija ela, tão suavemente que ao princípio ela custa a entender que está beijando. Rachel o toma pela nunca, atraindo mais, convidando ele a proceder e ele sorri contra seus lábios, mordendo de forma brincalhona o lábio inferior dela. Suas pernas se movem embaixo do saco de dormir, buscando contato entre toda a roupa que ambos estão vestidos para diminuir frio de outono. Finn desliza sua mão por baixo do suéter de sua esposa, lhe acariciando a barriga com suas frias mãos e um calafrio percorre as costas dela, se aproximando mais a ele, inconscientemente. Finn pressiona mais seus quadris e Rachel pode sentir o calor que emana de seus corpos saindo do saco de dormir.

- "Não mude nunca." – ela murmura para ele, enquanto ele a beija no pescoço e sua mandíbula. Finn solta um terno sorriso, tão sexy e tão dele que Rachel poderia começar a chorar. "Talvez possamos compra-la." – solta, sem pensar.

Não importa. Sabe que com Finn as coisas acostumam ser espontâneas assim.

- "A... a casa?" – ele questiona, levantando sua cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos.

Rachel assente, tentando conter o sorriso que quer se formar em seu rosto quando vê o entusiasmo que se forma nos olhos de seu marido.

- "Por que não? É algo que sempre quisemos, não? Ter um lugar de descanso, perto da cidade para passar os finais de semana e brincar com nossos filhos..."

- "É o que eu sempre quis, mas... é o que você quer?" – ele diz, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

- "Sim. Eu realmente quero." – contesta ela, assentindo. Se aproxima mais dele, colocando seus lábios a milímetros dos de seu esposo. "Compre essa casa, Finn." – murmura, sentindo sua própria respiração rebatendo contra a dele.

- "Não posso te dizer que não quando me pede assim." – ele responde, contendo uma gargalhada e a abraçando fortemente.

Rachel o segura pela bochecha e o beija no rosto, murmurando um 'obrigada' entre um beijo e outro.

- "Isso será fantástico! Sua mãe amará esse lugar..."

- "E podemos ensinar os meninos a nadar..."

- "Sim, deveríamos mandar eles para um clube ou algo assim..."

- "E Kurt vai querer encher de cabeça de alces e peles..."

- "E podemos plantar nossas próprias árvores..."

- "E tem espaço para construir uma casa naquela árvore..."

- "E talvez um dia, quando os meninos crescerem, podemos viver aqui, sabe? Quando formos velhos e chatos e não tivermos nada para fazer." – ela diz, em tom mais sério, olhando nos olhos dele.

Finn sorri e volta a recostá-la sobre seu peito, lhe acariciando o cabelo.

- "Eu gosto dessa ideia. Você pode se sentar ali em uma cadeira de balanço, tricotando suéteres horríveis que ninguém vai querer usar, mas que todos receberão amavelmente." – ele diz e o coração de Rachel se retorce porque, de fato, pode imaginar perfeitamente.

- "E poderá se queixar dos patos e do jornal e de que o cabelo está caindo..." – agrega, fechando fortemente os olhos e enchendo os pulmões de ar noturno e da essência de Finn.

Ele também se acomoda mais perto dela, apoiando sua bochecha em seu cabelo, entrelaçando suas mãos. As vezes tem esses momentos, esses breves mas maravilhosos momentos, nos quais Rachel entende que se referiam quando prometiam amor eterno.

Finn é seu companheiro de rota. De ontem, de hoje e de sempre. E Rachel tem a certeza de que isso não vai mudar nunca.

- "Ei, Rach?" – ele murmura, contendo um bocejo.

- "Hummm?"

- "Por favor... não fique brava comigo quando eu ficar velho e grisalho e que me queixe de tudo." – ele diz, em tom de brincadeira, mas Rachel sabe que na realidade ele esteve pensando no mesmo que ela.

- "Te prometo que quando você ficar muito insuportável eu vou desligar meu aparelho de surdez para não ficar brava com você." – ela responde, no mesmo tom.

Finn solta uma gargalhada.

- "Obrigada, carinho!" – murmura, beijando a cabeça dela. "Te amo!"

- "Eu também de amo!"

- "Boa noite." – agrega, antes de dormir, tal como faz todas as noites.

- "Boa noite." – ela responde.

Mas não dorme essa noite. Tem algo em tudo isso que a deixa muito entusiasmada para poder dormir. Talvez seja a linda paisagem ou o barulho do lago. O que realmente acontece, é que naquela noite, Rachel se limita a olhar Finn dormir ao seu lado, pensando em seu futuro.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Rachel não tem planos. Já cumpriu todos os sonhos que alguma vez teve. Porém, aquela falta de planos não a assusta. Enquanto Finn estiver ao seu lado... as coisas só podem sair bem.

* * *

OBS. 1: História original escrita por Hestiaa na fanfic PEQUEÑAS DELICIAS DE LA VIDA CONYUGAL ( s/7403289/1/Pequenas-Delicias-de-la-Vida-Conyugal)

OBS. 2: A história acaba de entrar em um hiatus por tempo indeterminado. Acontece que a autora não continuou a história e ela já está parada a mais de meses, já entrei em contato com ela para saber se vai continuar ou não, assim que tiver uma atualização ou resposta eu aviso a vocês.

OBS. 3: Por enquanto não vou começar nenhuma outra tradução, vou tirar um tempo para corrigir os erros das minhas outras fics, então se tiver alguma atualização de fic que vocês já leram, não se preocupem, é apenas eu concertando ok?

OBS. 4: Aguardo as reviews de vocês como sempre... fico triste de ver história tão linda como essa com pouca review :(

OBS. 5: Tem alguém que me segue no twitter aqui? (arroba) Dany_ASQ


End file.
